Destinos Opostos
by Maris Johnson
Summary: Eles tinham destinos completamente opostos... E o que acontece quando dois destinos contrários se cruzam? Ele, ao lado dos Comensais da Morte. Ela junto à Ordem da Fênix.. Com certeza muita dor, mágoa, paixão e tristeza permearão suas vidas.
1. Mini Prólogo

**Mini Prólogo **

**DESTINO **

_substantivo masculino _(de _destinar_)  
**1 **_Encadeamento de fatos supostamente fatais; fatalidade._  
**2 **_Circunstância de ser favorável ou adversa às pessoas ou coisas esta suposta maneira de ocorrerem os fatos. _  
**3 **_Fado _, sorte.  
**4 **Objetivo, fim para que se reserva ou destina alguma coisa.  
**5 **Lugar a que se dirige ou para onde é expedida alguma pessoa ou coisa.  
**6 **_Entidade misteriosa que determina as vicissitudes da vida. _

**DESTINO **

substantivo masculino (des+tino) pop  
**1 **_Falta de tino. _  
**2 **Desatino.

**OPOSTO **

_adjetivo (lat oppositu) _  
1 _Que faz oposição, que se opõe; contraditório._  
2 _Que é diretamente contrário a outrem ou a outro._  
3 Colocado de modo que faça obstáculo.  
4 Colocado em frente; contrário.  
_substantivo masculino. Coisa oposta, coisa diretamente contrária. _

O que fazer quando dois destinos que deveriam ser contrários insistem em se cruzar??

O que fazer quando a _"entidade misteriosa que determina as vicissitudes da vida" _insiste em te colocar de frente ao que _"te faz oposição" _??

Cinza no castanho...

Castanho no loiro...

Contradição...


	2. Desejo

**Desejo **

_Hermione arfava...Aquele homem conhecia seu corpo como nenhum outro jamais irá conhecer..._

Hermione estava em frente à uma mesa observando as fotos de uma menina que sorria e acenava para quem a fotografava. "Parece-me feliz", pensou Hermione esboçando um sorriso triste.

A Castanha ainda sorria tristemente quando sentiu **duas mãos fortes **lhe pressionando a cintura e **uma barba por fazer **lhe roçando a nuca. Não conseguiu controlar o arrepio que lhe passou por todo o seu corpo. Sensação essa que não passou despercebida pelo homem.

* * *

-Ainda lhe provoco todas essas sensações Granger?- perguntou o homem com a voz arrastada.  
-Me solte - disse Hermione com a voz fraca, enquanto mordia os lábios- Eu não vim aqui para isso e você sabe muito bem.  
-É o que vamos ver, Granger

_O meu amor tem um jeito manso que é só seu__  
__E que me deixa louca quando me beija a boca__  
__A minha pele toda fica arrepiada__  
__E me beija com calma e fundo__  
__Até minh'alma se sentir beijada _

A barba ainda por fazer continuou a percorrer toda a extensão do pescoço da castanha passando pela nuca, lhe causando diversos arrepios por todo seu corpo. As mãos que antes estavam paradas na cintura começaram a percorrer todo o corpo de Hermione, que era coberto por um delicado vestido de alças que ia até dois palmos após os joelhos e um casaquinho.

_O meu amor tem um jeito manso que é só seu__  
__Que rouba os meus sentidos, viola os meus ouvidos__  
__Com tantos segredos lindos e indecentes__  
__Depois brinca comigo, ri do meu umbigo__  
__E me crava os dentes _

Sem delicadeza alguma o homem a virou e começou a beijar sua boca. Sua língua invadia e brincava com a boca de Hermione, deixando-a sem ar e sem controle de si. A Castanha ainda tentava protestar, mas seu corpo já havia cedido às carícias. Sem mais resistências retribuiu o beijo que lhe era dado. Um beijo de paixão. De uma paixão mal resolvida, interrompida sem dó nem piedade. Um beijo de um amor que nunca poderia ter acontecido.

_Eu sou sua menina, viu? E ele é o meu rapaz__  
__Meu corpo é testemunha do bem que ele me faz_

A barba por fazer continuou a roçar pelo seu pescoço descendo pelo colo. Seu casaquinho não estava mais em seu corpo e seu vestido caía-lhe pela barriga. Hermione agarrava o cabelo do homem guiando-lhe pelo seu corpo, ao mesmo tempo em que o impedia de sair dali. Como se isso fosse preciso.

_O meu amor tem um jeito manso que é só seu__  
__Que me deixa maluca, quando me roça a nuca__  
__E quase me machuca com a barba mal feita _

As mãos dele subiam pela coxa, apertando-a ao mesmo tempo em que levantava seu vestido. Sua boca sugava-lhe os seus seios. Agora, ele lambia com vontade os seios dela, ora sugando-os, ora mordendo os mamilos. As mãos apertavam-lhe a bunda com vontade. Essa sincronia entre as mãos e boca dele a enlouquecia, fazendo a castanha **perder o juízo **...

_E de pousar as coxas entre as minhas coxas__  
__Quando ele se deita _

Hermione, que já não conseguia disfarçar sua excitação, gemia loucamente. Ele começou a acariciar a sua vagina e a calcinha que atrapalhava _como num passe de mágica _foi jogada longe. Brincava com os dedos na entrada da vagina da Castanha... Já a sentia completamente molhada. Em um movimento rápido, ele a colocou sentada em cima da mesa onde estavam encostados. Ele ajoelhou e começou a lamber a vagina da castanha, arrancando cada vez mais suspiros e gemidos...Hermione se agarrou à mesa e curvou o corpo para dar mais passagem à língua daquele homem que a enlouquecia.

_O meu amor tem um jeito manso que é só seu__  
__De me fazer rodeios, de me beijar os seios__  
__Me beijar o ventre e me deixar em brasa _

Entendendo o que a Castanha queria, ele começou a mordiscar sua vagina, intercalando com pequenas sugadas e lambidas, enquanto suas mãos acariciavam seus seios. A língua que antes apenas brincava na entrada de sua vagina, começou a penetrá-la lentamente.

_Desfruta do meu corpo como se o meu corpo__  
__Fosse a sua casa_

Ondas de pequenos choques começaram percorrer o corpo da Castanha. Parecia que seu corpo ia explodir de tanto prazer. Ele, ao perceber o quão excitada ela estava, levantou-se rapidamente. A fivela do seu cinto foi aberta e sua calça caiu pelas suas pernas. Penetrou rapidamente e começou a rebolar lentamente dentro da Castanha, causando-lhe mais arrepios de prazer. Rebolava lentamente de um lado para o outro. _De um lado para o outro _. Quando percebeu que ela já não agüentava mais de tanto prazer aumentou o ritmo e começou a penetrar mais fundo e com mais força. Alternava reboladas **lentas **e estocadas **fortes **. Hermione, por sua vez, lhe mordia, lhe arranhava, lhe chamava pelo primeiro nome. Com esse ritmo enlouquecedor, não demorou muito para que os dois chegassem juntos ao ápice do prazer.

_Eu sou sua menina, viu? E ele é o meu rapaz__  
__Meu corpo é testemunha do bem que ele me faz _

* * *

_Sem dúvida alguma, aquele homem sabia levá-la ao êxtase como nenhum outro._

Hermione levantou da mesa e colocou sua calcinha que estava jogada perto da estante e consertou a alça de seu vestido. O homem que estava com ela também se recompôs: levantou sua calça, ajeitou o cinto e colocou a camisa que lhe fora arrancada no auge do prazer. Olhava curioso para a mulher que estava à sua frente e de costas para ele. A conhecia como a palma de sua mão. Por isso, sabia que há essa hora a culpa lhe consumia. Sabia que ela apertava suas próprias mãos com muita força.

-Isso não deveria ter acontecido, Malfoy - a Castanha falou em um sussurro.  
-Você sempre diz isso, Granger. Mas sempre vem me procurar- Disse Malfoy com uma voz cansada.  
-Eu não vim te procurar seu desgraçado - A castanha continuava com a voz falhando - Eu vim ver a Lizza. Você sabe muito bem disso. Aliás, eu vim hoje porque você havia me dito que **não **estaria aqui.  
-Mas a casa é minha, Granger. E permaneço nela quando me der vontade. Eu não tenho satisfações nenhumas a lhe dar.

Hermione suspirou triste e derrotada. Sentia-se humilhada, usada, ultrajada. Draco percebeu que havia sido rude demais com a Castanha, então sem conseguir se controlar foi até ela e pôs a mão carinhosamente em seu ombro. Hermione desvencilhou-se com raiva e disse com um tom de voz ameaçador:  
-Tire essas suas mãos de mim. Vá buscar a Lizza. Por favor.

Draco suspirou derrotado. _"Porque fui perceber que eu não sentia apenas ódio por essa mulher? Maldito seja esse dia!" _

* * *

**Hogwarts – 09 anos atrás ****  
**_**Baile do Torneio TriBruxo **_

_Draco estava sentado à mesa junto à Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini e Parkinson. Estava achando tudo aquilo um saco. Estava ali por insistência de Parkinson, seu par no baile de Inverno. Mas não estava achando graça alguma em ver a badalação da escola em relação ao, como costumava chamar, _santo Potter _. Não entendia o quanto as pessoas podiam ser patéticas. Até a primeira tarefa quase toda Hogwarts achava Potter uma farsa. A campanha "Potter fede" tinha sido uma maravilha. Mas foi o Potter enfrentar um idiota de um Dragão qualquer para voltar a ser o queridinho de Hogwarts. Tinha nojo desses idiotas. _

_Bebia uma cerveja amanteigada enquanto ouvia Crabbe e Goyle falarem gracinhas dos colegas do salão. Ouviu o som da trombeta que anunciava a entrada dos campeões e olhou em direção à grande porta. Viu quando Diggory entrou com Chang, Delacour com Davies, Potter (nessa hora Draco fez cara de nojo) com a gêmea Patil (_ "que mau gosto, Potter" _) e Krum com uma menina que nunca havia visto antes na escola. Provavelmente era uma aluna da Academia de Magia de Beauxbatons. _

_Deu uma gargalhada alta quando viu o pobretão do Rony chegar vestido que nem um palhaço. _"Deveriam proibir além dos sangues ruins, os pobretões, de freqüentarem essa escola" _, pensou. Mas uma coisa o incomodava. _"Onde será que anda a Sangue Ruim? Deve estar no Salão Comunal, nenhum cara seria doido o suficiente de chamá-la para ir ao Baile de Inverno" _, pensou em um sorriso. _"Mas é uma pena, seria uma ótima oportunidade para eu me divertir".

_-Aquela ali é a Sangue Ruim? Draco ouviu Zabini perguntar e rapidamente virou o corpo na direção em que o rapaz apontava._

_Não entendeu porque sentiu como se um _bicho _pulasse dentro de sua barriga quando viu Krum abraçado à Sangue Ruim que sempre odiou. Seus olhos passaram do rosto de Hermione, que parecia muito feliz, ás mãos de Krum que apertavam a cintura da Castanha de forma possessiva. De repente um ódio tomou conta de si, e o loiro resolveu sair do salão antes que perdesse o controle por algo que desconhecia totalmente. Ainda viu, antes de sair completamente do salão, Krum falar algo no ouvido da Castanha e ela gargalhar gostosamente jogando a cabeça para trás. _

_Draco foi em direção aos jardins. Escolheu ficar em um local escuro longe de todos. __**Principalmente **__da Pansy. _"Merlin, ela me sufoca" _. Convocou por meio de um _accio_ uma garrafa de Whisky de Fogo que estava em seu quarto e começou a tomá-lo sentado perto da fonte. No escuro. Sozinho. Como sempre fora._

_Já estava na segunda garrafa quando ouviu uma pequena discussão e se aproximou discretamente para saber quem era._

_Em um canto da fonte, Rony e Hermione discutiam seriamente. __  
__- Que é que há com você? Está louco? Arrastou-me daquele jeito de perto do Vítor! –Hermione esbravejava.__  
__- Vítor?- disse ele. – Não deveria ser Krum? Ahh, claro que não!! Você estava agarrada à ele, esqueci que são íntimos. – Rony praticamente cuspia as palavras.__  
__Hermione olhou para o garoto surpresa.__  
__-Eu não estou lhe entendendo Ron. Qual é o seu problema? Perguntou Hermione.__  
__- Se você não sabe - disse ele sarcasticamente -, não sou eu que vou lhe dizer.__  
__- Rony, que é...__  
__- Ele é da Durmstrang - vociferou Rony. - E está competindo contra o Harry! Contra Hogwarts! Você... você estava agarrada aos beijos com o inimigo, você não percebe? Hermione ficou boquiaberta.__  
__- Como você pode ser tão idiota Ron? - respondeu ela após um momento. Quem queria pedir um autógrafo a ele? Quem é que tem um modelinho dele no dormitório? Que inimigo?__  
__Rony preferiu ignorar as perguntas da Castanha.__  
__- Porque você não me disse que ele tinha a convidado?__  
__-Porque eu não lhe devo satisfação da minha vida!__  
__- Porque você aceitou? -Ron estava da cor dos seus cabelos. -Hein? Você não percebe que ele só quer te usar?__  
__- O que é que você quer dizer com isso? Hermione já estava com lágrimas nos olhos._

_Sem saber o porquê, de repente o ódio de Draco em relação àquele ruivo começou a aumentar. Seria capaz de ir até lá e quebrar a cara daquele pobretão. Continuou ouvindo a discussão._

_- Não é óbvio? Para que ele te chamaria se não fosse para saber informações sobre o Harry e o torneio? __  
__- Mas ele nem me perguntou sobre o Harry... Hermione já chorava abertamente. Você acha que ele não poderia me chamar porque se interessa por mim? __  
__Ron deu uma gargalhada.__  
__-Você acredita nisso Hermione? Ron perguntou com raiva.__  
__-Se você queria que eu viesse com você ao baile Ron, não precisava fazer tudo isso comigo. __  
__-Se eu quisesse vir com você ao Baile, Hermione. Eu teria lhe chamado. __  
__Ron virou as costas e saiu pisando duro. Tinha noção que havia pegado pesado com a amiga. Mas a imagem dela beijando Krum lhe havia deixado completamente fora de órbita. _

_Hermione, que agora não conseguia conter as lágrimas caminhou até um local pouco iluminado do jardim e se sentou, na tentativa de não ser notada e poder desabafar sua tristeza sem ser incomodada por ninguém. Não conseguia entender porque seu amigo lhe havia machucado tanto. Gostava muito de Rony, mas o amigo, além de nem percebê-la, ainda fazia pouco caso dela. Estava tão feliz por Krum lhe perceber e Ron estragou sua noite de princesa. _

_Draco viu a Castanha chorando e uma enorme vontade de estar perto dela começou a lhe consumir. Sentia raiva. Do pobretão idiota e da Sangue Ruim. _"Como ela deixa esse idiota falar assim com ela" _. Hermione, que chorava com a cabeça baixa, não percebeu a aproximação do loiro. Levou um susto quando sentiu uma mão em seu rosto e ao levantá-lo perceber dois olhos frios a observando.__  
__- Sai daqui Malfoy. O que foi? Veio me humilhar também? Sai daqui! Hermione gritou com o fio de voz que lhe restara. Não queria ser mais humilhada e percebeu que Malfoy havia bebido algo além de cerveja amanteigada..._

_Olhou intrigada quando percebeu a seriedade daqueles olhos tão frios de tão azuis acinzentados a olhando.__  
__-Sai daqui Malfoy. Por favor! Hermione lhe suplicou.__  
__- Eu te odeio Granger! Malfoy falou lhe olhando profundamente.__  
__Hermione se assustou. Não conseguia entender. Havia um tom de tristeza na voz de Malfoy. E ele estava sério. Não debochado como sempre o fazia. Sério como prestes a fazer uma confissão.__  
__-Mas o que... Hermione tentou falar, mas foi impedida por Malfoy.__  
__-Eu te odeio por não ser uma sangue puro, eu te odeio por não ser de uma família nobre, te odeio por ser amiga do Potter. Porque você precisava dificultar as coisas pra mim? __  
__Hermione apenas encarava Malfoy. O rapaz prosseguiu.__  
__-Te odeio por não poder te ter e te odeio principalmente por te desejar.__  
__-Malfoy ..._

* * *

-Malfoy. - Draco despertou de seu devaneio. Hermione continha ódio em sua voz. -Eu não tenho o dia inteiro. Vá buscar a minha filha- completou derrotada- por favor.

* * *

**N/A **: Olá galera!! Eis o capítulo. Preciso de comentários para saber se prossigo ou paro por aqui. O que acharam? Vale mais capítulos? Eu tenho mais um pronto...Quem sabe posto ainda essa semana? Mas só com comentários...Bjokas.


	3. Luxúria

Luxúria

**Luxúria **

"_É a luxúria, nascida dentre a paixão, que se transforma em ira quando insatisfeita. A luxúria é insaciável, e é um grande demônio. Conheça-a como o inimigo. (3.37)" _Senhor Krishna em Bhagavad Gita

_-Malfoy. - Draco despertou de seu devaneio. Hermione continha ódio em sua voz. -Eu não tenho o dia inteiro. Vá buscar a minha filha- completou derrotada- por favor. _

Draco saiu do escritório em busca da pequena Lizza. Hermione se deixou cair em um sofá e abaixou a cabeça, colocando-a em suas mãos. _"Quando foi mesmo que toda essa humilhação começou?" _se perguntou a Castanha em desespero. _"Por que eu deixei que ele soubesse?" _. Lágrimas grossas desciam pelo rosto da Castanha.

* * *

**Londres Trouxa- 05 anos atrás****  
**_**Pub Sinners – Cidade de Newcastle ao Norte de Londres- Fronteira com a Escócia. **_

_Havia marcado o encontro em um pub trouxa. Sabia que, pelo menos, naquele dia e àquela hora ele estaria totalmente vazio. Os dois eram muito conhecidos e não podiam _ser vistos juntos _. Não naquela __**guerra **__. Não estando em__** lados opostos **__._

_Hermione tomava um suco qualquer, embora sua vontade fosse tomar algo bem mais forte. Apertava suas mãos, sinal típico de nervosismo. Deu um suspiro de alívio quando ele apareceu à porta._

_-O que aconteceu Granger? - Draco perguntou preocupado ao ver a Castanha pálida. Não tenho muito tempo- completou seco. __  
__- Isso aconteceu - Hermione jogou um papel em cima da mesa que foi imediatamente pego pelo loiro.__  
__-O que é isso, sua _louca _? Draco perguntou enquanto abria o envelope branco- O que __**significa **__isso? Perguntou mostrando o papel.__  
__-Isso significa que vou ter um filho, Malfoy - Hermione baixou os olhos. Draco arregalou os seus.__  
__-E o que eu tenho a ver com isso?- Draco perguntou com raiva- Que eu saiba, o seu macho é o pobretão.__  
__**PLOFT **__. Draco colocou a mão em seu rosto quente.__  
__-Seu cretino! Você acha que eu viria aqui se eu não tivesse a certeza que esse filho é seu?- Hermione começou a bater no loiro à sua frente - Seu desgraçado, eu sabia que seria um erro vir aqui. Além disso, não vou ter essa criança. Nem sei por que eu quis que você soubesse. _

_Hermione se levantou para ir embora quando sentiu dois braços lhe puxando. Hermione voltou a bater no loiro, dessa vez em seu peito e ombros. Dava pequenos socos enquanto chorava. Draco apenas puxou mais a castanha para si e lhe deu um abraço forte. A castanha retribuiu o abraço e chorou copiosamente. Draco a olhou com carinho e a fez sentar. Puxou um lenço e ofereceu à Castanha e ficou a observando. _"Como é linda, Mérlin! Não consigo acreditar que a perdi. Tudo culpa daquele maldito do Potter. Como eu o odeio!" _Ficaram se olhando durante alguns segundos, até que Draco segurou carinhosamente o queixo de Hermione e lhe deu um beijo doce e acalentador que foi correspondido pela mulher._

_-Desculpe-me pela minha grosseria – Draco disse enquanto segurava a mão de Hermione, embora sua voz fosse doce, o loiro estava extremamente sério – mas no nosso último encontro, há três meses, você me disse que estava noiva do Weasley. O que você quer que eu pense? _

* * *

flash black 

_Hermione estava exultante, iria participar de uma missão pela Ordem da Fênix. Já haviam se passado dois anos desde que havia sido declarada, por Harry, uma __**traidora **__da Ordem. Dois anos que passara a odiar Draco com todo o seu ser. Ele era culpado por toda aquela loucura que sua vida havia se tornado. __**Amá-lo **__foi a __**pior **__coisa que fez em toda a sua vida. Mas tinha superado, acreditava que pouco a sua vida voltava à normalidade. Ainda ficava aborrecida com as insinuações da Gina. Mas tudo estava se encaixando..._

_A missão seria desbaratar um QG de Comensais ao Sul de Londres, com ela estavam Neville, Elifas Doge, Héstia Jones, Tonks, Dino Thomas, Lupin e Luna. O grupo era liderado por Lupin. O QG se localizava em uma das mansões da família Dolohov. _

_Draco estava em sua sala, já havia passado em alguns leitos ministrando poções em seus "pacientes". A guerra estava extremamente cruel e os dois lados estavam tendo baixas. O loiro estudava um livro de poções quando um som estrondoso se fez ouvir.__  
__-Caralh...o que é isso? Draco pensou em voz alta se levantando. Pegou sua varinha e ficou atrás da porta de sua sala tentando perceber que som havia sido aquele. _

_Começou então a ouvir pessoas correndo pelos corredores da mansão e constatou que estavam sendo atacados. Com a varinha em riste começou a se deslocar de sua sala. Iria até os jardins para aparatar em sua casa. Coragem nunca foi o seu forte. E não seria agora que mudaria. Já estava próximo ao jardim quando ouviu uma voz que lhe gelou a coluna. Era ela. Sua Hermione. Havia acabado de petrificar um Comensal. Foi então que, após um segundo, o gelo passou de sua coluna para todo o seu corpo. _"Merda!! Ela é doida ou o quê? Será que ela não sabe que é uma maldita de uma sangue ruim? E que eles não terão piedade com ela? Se me pai chega aqui ele a mata sem pensar duas vezes" _. _

_Hermione lutava bravamente. Sentia-se viva novamente. Estava em uma missão. Já havia petrificado uns cinco Comensais com uma variação do _Petrificus Totalis _, desenvolvido por ela, e que apenas alguns integrantes da Ordem conheciam o contra feitiço. No último ano, Hermione especializou em novos feitiços, uma forma de mostrar à Ordem que estava com eles. Já estava pronta para atacar mais um quando sentiu duas mãos fortes em sua cintura a puxando. E um perfume. _"Não pode ser, não ele meu Merlin! Não agora que tudo está indo tão bem." _Hermione pensava rapidamente. Foi puxada até um ponto afastado do jardim. A pessoa a virou sem soltar de sua cintura._

_-Enlouqueceu? Draco estava furioso- Você quer morrer? __  
__-Me solta seu Comensal! Quer me matar? Me mata então. Hermione gritava.__  
__-Shiiiii. Sua louca. Draco lançou um feitiço não verbal para que Hermione ficasse muda. Com um rodopio rápido dos calcanhares aparatou em sua casa. Sem saber que era observado._

_-Idiota – __**Plaft **__Hermione havia acertado o rosto de Draco assim que o loiro desfez o feitiço e a soltou. -Quem você pensa que é para aparatar comigo para algum lugar? Aliás, onde estou?- Disse a Castanha tentando aparatar sem êxito.__  
__-Em minha casa. - Disse Draco cansado se jogando em um sofá.__  
__-Em mais um QG de Comensais? Gritou Hermione indo em direção de Draco com a varinha em posição de ataque.__  
__-Você é burra ou o quê? Draco perguntou abaixando a cabeça- Eu já disse, é minha casa. E abaixe essa varinha, você pode machucar alguém com isso. __  
__-E você é o quê? -Hermione estava desesperada. Não queria estar ali. __**Não podia estar ali **__. – Um maldito de um Comensal. Logo aqui é mais um quartel general. A morena saiu correndo em direção à porta da sala e gritou apontando a varinha para a fechadura- _alomorra _. Sem êxito._

_A Castanha já estava se preparando para um feitiço mais potente, quando Draco a agarrou pela cintura e a puxou para perto de si.__  
__-Pára Hermione. Pára com isso. – Gritou Draco__  
__-Não me chame pelo primeiro nome. – Gritou Hermione em resposta. – Caso não se _lembre_**não somos mais íntimos **__. E eu nunca seria intima de um comensal. E me solta.__  
__-Pára de me chamar de Comensal.- Draco disse de cabeça baixa. – Você sabe que eu não sou. Pára com isso – Draco baixou ainda mais a voz – Não vê que eu ainda te amo?_

_Hermione finalmente conseguiu se desvencilhar de Draco. Soltou uma gargalhada ao ouvir a última frase do loiro. Sua raiva aumentou. E sua voz também.__  
__-Eu não __**sei **__nada sobre você. A única coisa que eu sei é que você acabou com a minha vida. Me usou da forma mais vil possível. Me fez acreditar que me amava. Para me trair no final. Só isso que eu sei sobre você Malfoy. E eu te odeio. Com toda a força do meu ser.__  
__-Pára de falar isso Hermione. Você sabe que não me odeia. Eu não te traí. Não traí sua confiança. __  
__-Então me diz Malfoy. Porque você me usou para conseguir fazer com que os Comensais entrassem na escola? Porque você leu meus pensamentos e informou aos Comensais onde estava uma das Horcruxes? Hein Malfoy. Me responda. Hermione agora chorava. __  
__-Eu não posso te explicar isso. Não agora. Acredite em mim. Eu te amo Hermi!__  
__-Não me chama de Hermi! Gritou Hermione – E a única coisa que eu acredito é que você é um maldito de um Comensal. Eu te odeio!_

_Contendo todo ódio que sentia no momento, Draco pegou Hermione pelos braços e a jogou no sofá. __  
__- Já que você não acredita em mim – Draco gritava enquanto rasgava a camisa que vestia. Hermione apenas observava assustada. Percebeu que levara o loiro ao limite da raiva. – Eu vou te mostrar._

_Hermione apenas olhava assustada para o loiro que estava em sua frente. Draco arfava. Parecia que tinha corrido horas. Abaixou-se onde Hermione estava. Mostrou seus braços.__  
__-Veja eu não tenho a marca. Não posso ser um Comensal se não tenho a marca. Quando você vai me perdoar?. Confesso que errei com você. Mas foi preciso. Me entenda. Eu ainda te amo.__  
__-Mas eu não. E vou embora daqui agora. Hermione levantou em um pulo. Mas Draco não deixou que ela saísse do lugar. Em um movimento rápido, o loiro também levantou e abraçou a Castanha a envolvendo em um beijo envolvente e sedutor. _

_A princípio a Castanha tentou resistir. Mas não podia. __**Não conseguia **__. Seu corpo ansiava por demais o corpo do __**seu**__ loiro. Sem muitas resistências se entregou ao beijo ansiado por dois anos. Soltaram-se para poderem respirar. A respiração ofegante. Draco encostou sua testa na testa de Hermione e disse em voz baixa.__  
__-Diz agora que me odeia. Se você conseguir, eu te deixo ir embora. Diz que me odeia, vai.__  
__-Eu, eu...Eu te amo Draco. Eu sei que eu deveria te odiar. Mas eu te amo. –Disse Hermione fechando os olhos._

_Em outro movimento rápido, Draco levantou a Castanha no colo e a levou pra o seu quarto._

_Deitou Hermione em sua cama e começou a beijá-la. Beijava sua boca como se fosse a primeira vez. Ou última. Como se o mundo fosse acabar. Não era apenas o corpo de Hermione que ansiava pelo corpo dele. Ele também ansiava pelo corpo dela. Hermione acariciava a nuca do rapaz, brincando com seus cabelos. Rapidamente virou seu corpo e passou a ficar em cima do loiro. __  
_

_  
__ Madonna - Justify my Love_

_**wanna kiss you in Paris**__**  
**__**I wanna hold your hand in Rome**__**  
**__**I wanna run naked in a rainstorm**__**  
**__**Make love in a train cross-country**__**  
**__**You put this in me**__**  
**__**So now what, so now what? **_

Eu quero beijar você em Paris  
Eu quero segurar sua mão em Roma  
Eu quero correr nua em uma tempestade  
Fazer amor em um trem através dos campos  
Você pôs isso em mim  
E agora? E agora?

_Hermione voltou a beijar Draco. Com intensidade. Com Paixão. Com __**Luxúria **__. _

_Passava sua língua pelos lábios de Draco e dava pequenas mordidas nele. Foi descendo pelo pescoço do __**seu **__loiro. Ora mordendo, ora chupando, ora lambendo._

_Desceu um pouco e parou no tórax de Draco. Massageava-o enquanto mordia, lambia. Enlouquecendo o __**seu **__homem. E saber que ela __**ainda **__tinha todo esse poder sobre ele a enlouquecia também._

_**Wanting, needing, waiting**__**  
**__**For you to justify my love**__**  
**__**Hoping, praying**__**  
**__**For you to justify my love **_

Quero, preciso, espero  
Por você para justificar meu amor  
Esperando, rezando  
Por você para justificar meu amor

_Parou um pouco na barriga. Enquanto sua língua brincava com a barriga do loiro, sua mão massageava o pênis sobre a calça. Draco fechou os olhos. Gemia baixinho enquanto acariciava os cabelos de Hermione. _

_Hermione foi, lentamente, abrindo o zíper da calça de Draco. Brincava com o loiro. Provocando, deixando-o cada vez mais excitado. Tirou lentamente a calça do rapaz e voltou a brincar com a sua barriga. Beijava o pênis de Draco por cima da cueca. Dava pequenas mordidas e suas mãos arranhavam-lhe o tórax. _

_**I want to know you**__**  
**__**Not like that**__**  
**__**I don't wanna be your mother**__**  
**__**I don't wanna be your sister either**__**  
**__**I just wanna be your lover**__**  
**__**I wanna be your baby**__**  
**__**Kiss me, that's right, kiss me**_

Eu quero conhecer você  
Não assim  
Não quero ser sua mãe  
Tampouco quero ser sua irmã  
Eu só quero ser sua amante  
Eu quero ser seu bebê  
Me beije, isso mesmo, me beije

_Voltou à mesma brincadeira. Agora retirava lentamente a cueca. Parava para dar pequenos beijinhos em seu pênis e voltava a retirar a cueca. Quando terminou, foi subindo seu corpo, beijando-lhe as pernas até parar em seu pênis. Começou a dar pequenas lambidas. Draco já não conseguia se segurar e gemia alto de prazer. _

_Hermione sugava com vontade o pênis do Draco e alternava as sugadas com pequenas mordidas. Draco sem já conseguir agüentar o que __**sua **__Castanha lhe fazia, puxou-a para mais um beijo envolvente e apaixonado. Virou-a na cama e começou a lhe despir. Lentamente. Assim como ela fizera com ele._

_**Wanting, needing, waiting**__**  
**__**For you to justify my love**__**  
**__**Yearning, burning**__**  
**__**For you to justify my love **_

Quero, preciso, espero  
Por você para justificar meu amor  
Anelando, queimando  
Por você para justificar meu amor

_Distribuía beijos pelo pescoço da castanha enquanto lhe retirava a blusa. Parou um pouco para observar o colo que lhe fazia tanta falta. Mal retirou o sutiã, já abocanhou um dos seios de __**sua **__mulher. Sugando. Como se sua vida dependesse disso. Ele sugava os seios com vontade. E enquanto sua língua brincava com um, suas mãos brincava com o outro. Hermione gemia, puxava os cabelos de Draco. _

_O loiro voltou a trilhar o corpo da Castanha e parou na barriga. Sua língua brincava com o umbigo enquanto suas mãos lhe apertavam os seios. Hermione falava palavras sem sentido, desconexas. Mas ao ver a Castanha arquear o corpo, percebeu o que ela queria. Rapidamente retirou sua calça e sua calcinha e começou a brincar na entrada de sua vagina. __Primeiro com os dedos. _

_**What are you gonna do?**__**  
**__**What are you gonna do?**__**  
**__**Talk to me -- tell me your dreams**__**  
**__**Am I in them?**__**  
**__**Tell me your fears**__**  
**__**Are you scared?**__**  
**__**Tell me your stories**__**  
**__**I'm not afraid of who you are**__**  
**__**We can fly!**_

O que você vai fazer?  
O que você vai fazer?  
Fale comigo - me conte os seus sonhos  
Eu estou neles?  
Me conte seus medos  
Você está assustado?  
Me conte suas histórias  
Não tenho medo de quem você é  
Podemos voar!

_Seus dedos massageavam a vagina da Castanha arrancando suspiros e gemidos de prazer. Ao vê-la gemendo alto, Draco se abaixou e começou a explorar sua vagina (como se não a conhecesse) com a língua. Hermione gemia, suspirava, arfava, apertava os seios, mordia o canto da boca. __**Seu**__ homem sabia enlouquecê-la na cama._

_**Poor is the man**__**  
**__**Whose pleasures depend**__**  
**__**On the permission of another**__**  
**__**Love me, that's right, love me**__**  
**__**I wanna be your baby**_

Pobre é o homem  
Cujo prazer depende da permissão de outros  
Me ame, isso mesmo, me ame  
Quero ser seu bebê  
Hummmm – yeah

_Draco voltou a beijar a boca da Castanha, lambendo seus lábios. Segurou sua cabeça com força e se posicionou no meio das pernas de Hermione. Em uma única investida penetrou na Castanha, arrancando-lhe gritos de Prazer. Hermione gritava seu nome enquanto Draco mexia dentro dela. Alternava o ritmo que variava entre mexidas lentas e penetrações profundas. As pernas de Hermione entrelaçadas em sua cintura. Olhavam-se nos olhos. Amavam-se com os olhos. Hermione mudou a posição e passou a ficar em cima de Draco. _

_**I'm open and ready**__**  
**__**For you to justify my love**__**  
**__**To justify my love**__**  
**__**Wanting, to justify**__**  
**__**Waiting, to justify my love**__**  
**__**Praying, to justify**__**  
**__**To justify my love**__**  
**__**I'm open, to justify my love**_

Quero, preciso, espero  
Por você para justificar meu amor  
Estou aberta e pronta  
Para justificar meu amor  
Para justificar  
Querendo justificar  
Esperando justificar meu amor  
Rezando justificar  
Justificar meu amor  
Estou aberta para justificar meu amor

_O loiro permanecia deitado de costas enquanto Hermione sentava em cima de seu pênis. A castanha rebolava em cima de Draco, apertando os seios e mordendo os lábios. Draco sentou e puxou a Castanha de forma que ela permaneceu sentada sobre seu pênis. Ambos mexiam enlouquecidamente tentando dar o máximo de prazer um ao outro. Hermione foi a primeira a gozar. Draco ao perceber que __**sua **__Castanha chegara ao ápice, aumentou as investidas gozando logo depois. _

_Draco deitou puxando Hermione. Pediu que ela deitasse sobre seu peito. Era assim que gostava de ficar quando faziam amor._

_-Eu te amo Hermi. Fica comigo. – Draco fez uma carinha de cachorro quando cai da mudança.__  
__-Ai Draco não começa. Não estraga o momento. Não vamos brigar agora tá? A castanha deu um selinho em Draco._

_Draco entrelaçou sua mão na mão direita de Hermione. Quando sentiu uma coisa. __  
__-O que é isso? Disse apontando para a aliança de noivado na mão da Castanha.- O que significa isso Hermione? Draco já estava furioso. _

_Hermione se levantou rapidamente. Sentou na cama de costas para Draco e abaixou a cabeça.__  
__-É uma aliança de noivado. O Ron me pediu em casamento na semana passada. Eu disse que iria pensar, mas ele insistiu que eu ficasse com o anel.__  
__- Ahhh claro. Agora entendi. - Draco se levantou e já começava a colocar as roupas. – É por isso que você não quer mais ficar comigo.__  
__-Draco, não é nada disso que vo...Mas Hermione não conseguiu terminar o que estava falando.__  
__-O que você quer que eu pense Hermione? Tome, vista suas roupas. Vou te levar a um lugar seguro para aparatar. Draco falava essas palavras com raiva. Segurava-se a todo custo para não explodir com Hermione.__  
__-Draco, deixa eu te explicar...- Hermione pedia chorosa. Foi interrompida por uma luz forte vinda de sua calça. Logo depois apareceu um pergaminho. _

Mi, o embate no QG dos comensais está quase no fim. Conseguimos prender vários comensais. Vi quando aparatou com Malfoy. Lancei um Confundus nos membros da Ordem. Eles acham que está aqui, mas logo notarão sua ausência. Venha agora. Abraços. Lu 

_-O que é isso? – perguntou Draco curioso__  
__- É uma nova forma de comunicação que desenvolvemos. Agora conseguimos mandar pequenos objetos pelas moedas de comunicação. Tivemos que mudar, depois que você me traiu. É um bilhete da Luna. Ela viu quando aparatei com você. Realmente preciso ir.- Disse Hermione colocando a roupa rapidamente. – Mas eu não queria deixar esse mal entendido.__  
__-A vida é sua Hermione. E você disse bem. _Não somos mais íntimos _. Vou liberar a sala para poder aparatar. _

_Menos de um minuto depois Hermione voltou à sala, ainda tentou se despedir do loiro, mas ele se desvencilhou. Com lágrimas nos olhos aparatou de volta ao QG onde se encerrava mais uma batalha._

_Draco esperou Hermione sair e despejou toda sua fúria em alguns móveis da casa. Não conseguia imaginar outro homem tocando o corpo de __**sua **__Hermione. Mas agora havia acabado. Havia a perdido para sempre. Com as mãos no rosto se ajoelhou no chão e se entregou ao choro._

fim do flash black

* * *

_- Como pode ter certeza que esse filho é meu? Draco perguntou sério.__  
__-Porque eu e o Rony nunca...ahn..é ... nunca – Draco a olhava encorajando-a a falar. Já havia deduzido. Queria dar pulos de alegria. Não apenas pelo filho, mas pelo pobretão nojento nunca ter tocado em __**sua **__Hermione. – Anh...Quero dizer que eu e Ron nunca transamos. __  
__- Ahh não acredito! Você não faz sexo com o pobretão? – Draco não queria mostrar o quanto ficara feliz e aliviado com a revelação de Hermione. Preferiu optar em ser sarcástico. -Ele deve achar que você ainda é virgem. No mínimo... Idiota! Não sei como pode pensar em se casar com um idiota assim. – Draco gargalhava. Hermione ficou indignada com a falta de sensibilidade de Draco.__  
__- Vou embora. Foi um erro. – Hermione se levantou da mesa__  
__-Ei, me desculpa. Volte aqui. Desculpa. Eu não deveria ter brincado em uma hora dessas. Mas é no mínimo inusitado. __  
__-Que saco Draco! Eu não sei o que fazer! Logo eu, a sabe tudo- Hermione deu um sorrisinho irônico- Eu não tenho idéia do que fazer. Estou desesperada. Essa criança que está aqui. - Hermione passou a mão carinhosamente em sua barriga- não tem culpa alguma de nossos pecados. Mas eu não posso tê-la. Não depois de tudo o que aconteceu. Você sabe muito bem disso. Eles me perdoaram. Imagine eu tendo um filho minimamente parecido com você? - Hermione chorava que nem uma criança- Não posso!_

_-Fique comigo Hermione! A gente pode ficar juntos, escondidos até essa guerra maluca acabar. -Draco pediu.__  
__Foi a vez de Hermione gargalhar sarcasticamente. __  
__-E em que mundo você acha que podemos viver juntos, Draco? Você não percebeu ainda? Estamos em __**lados opostos **__nessa guerra. Você é um Comensal, vive entre eles. Eu sou como se fosse uma Auror. Vivo com a Ordem.__  
__-Eu não sou um Comensal. - Draco respondeu entre dentes. - Você sabe muito bem disso. Você sabe que eu não tenho a marca. __  
__- E o que você fazia metido dentro daquele QG?__  
__-Assim como você é uma espécie de Auror, eu sou uma espécie de Medibruxo. Eu cuido deles, dos ferimentos deles. Ou você acha que só porque são Comensais que eles não podem ter atendimento médico? __  
__- Que seja Draco. Mesmo assim estamos em lados opostos. Se Voldemort ganha a guerra __**eu sou morta **__. Ou você acha que vão me deixar viva, só porque sou a mãe de seu filho? Vão me matar, matar o nosso filho e te matar depois. Se Harry derrota Voldemort, __**você é preso **__por colaborar com Voldemort. __**Não temos futuro juntos **__.__  
__- Então me dê essa criança. Eu crio. Por favor.__  
__-Ahh agora você enlouqueceu de vez... Ahh sim... Como vou gerar essa criança por nove meses, pari-la e te entregar sem que ninguém perceba?__  
__-Não é um pedido Hermione. É uma ordem. – Draco estava sério como nunca Hermione havia o visto antes. Draco pensou bem no que estava fazendo, achava que a vida lhe estava dando uma nova chance. Senão podia ficar com a Hermione, ficaria com o fruto do amor dos dois – Eu quero essa criança, senão arranjarei que a Ordem saiba que eu conheço a nova forma de comunicação de vocês._

_Hermione abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes. Não acreditava que estava sendo chantageada. _

As lágrimas ainda corriam pelo rosto de Hermione quando sentiu duas mãozinhas lhe segurando o rosto.  
-Porque está chorando Mamãe?

* * *

**Bagavadguitá**, também conhecido pela grafia **Bhagavad Gita** (em sânscrito: भगवद्गीता, transl. _Bhagavad Gītā_, "Canção de Deus") é um texto religioso hindu. Faz parte do épico Maabárata, embora seja de composição mais recente que o todo deste livro. Na versão que o inclui, o Maabárata é datado no Século IV a.C..

. Fonte: Wikipédia.

* * *

**N/A **: Olá pessoas!! Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. E espero que estejam gostando da fic. Mas para eu saber que vocês estão gostando, eu preciso de ...comentários...Sim!! Comentários dão um gás danado. Vocês não têm idéia...Ou têm, os que são autores tbm...


	4. Lembranças

n/a : Este capítulo é a continuação do cap

**n/a **: Este capítulo é a continuação do cap.01. Quando Draco sai da biblioteca.  
Capítulo em homenagem à Hiorrana, que adora D/Hr em Hogwarts!

* * *

**Lembranças**

_-Malfoy. - Draco despertou de seu devaneio. Hermione continha ódio em sua voz. -Eu não tenho o dia inteiro. Vá buscar a minha filha- completou derrotada- por favor. _.

* * *

Draco saiu cabisbaixo da sala, doía cada vez que Hermione o tratava com tamanho ódio e desprezo. Sabia que a Castanha estava muito confusa. Sabia que ela odiava se mostrar fraca. E o que havia acabado de acontecer na biblioteca só provava o quanto ela se enfraquecia quando estava próxima ao loiro. Havia apenas um ano que Hermione conhecia sua própria filha. Draco adoraria que pudesse ter sido diferente. Adoraria que eles pudessem ter sido uma família **normal **.

O loiro não notou, mas já estava no quarto da filha. Seu olhar estava distante. Não percebeu que sua filha o olhava profundamente.  
-O que foi papai? – Lizza perguntou com sua voz fina – Está triste?

Draco levou um susto. Não tinha idéia que já estava no quarto da filha. Abaixou para ficar no tamanho da Lizza, retirou um cacho que lhe caía nos olhos e falou:  
-Oi anjinho! Não, o papai não está triste. Apenas pensativo.

Sabia que não adiantava tentar enganar a filha. Embora tivesse apenas 04 anos, Lizza era extremamente esperta para uma criança de sua idade. _"Não nega que puxou a mãe." _pensou Draco em um sorriso.  
-E pensando o quê? Perguntou Lizza abraçando o pai pelo pescoço.  
-Pensando se a Lizza- Draco olhava para o alto como se continuasse a pensar – iria ficar feliz se soubesse que a mamãe dela está lá embaixo.

Draco viu os olhos de sua filha brilhar e momentaneamente uma grande tristeza se apossou do seu coração. _" Como teria sido bom para Lizza ter conhecido a mãe há mais tempo...Ela é louca pela mãe." _  
-Jura papai? Perguntou Lizza apertando mais ainda o pescoço do pai – E ela está na sala? Perguntou Lizza já se preparando para sair correndo ao encontro de sua mãe.  
-Ei anjinho! Calma! Ela está na biblioteca. E cadê meu beijo? –perguntou Draco abrindo os braços para a filha.

Lizza foi até ele, e após dar um grande abraço e beijo em seu pai, correu em direção à biblioteca. Draco permaneceu no quarto da filha. Uma lágrima solitária correu pelo seu rosto.

* * *

Draco sentou na cama de Lizza e buscou um álbum que ela guardava na cabeceira da cama. Fotos da menina bebê, com ele e com Narcisa e ela um pouco mais velha com Hermione.

Parou para olhar o álbum. Deu um sorriso triste enquanto pensava. _"Se alguém, até o meu quarto ano dissesse que eu teria um caso com a Granger, eu riria dessa pessoa e perguntaria se tinha bebido. Se me dissessem então que teríamos uma filha juntos, eu com certeza o azararia." _. Draco deu um soco na cama. _"Porque que tive que me apaixonar por você? Hein Granger? Sua bruxa maldita!" _. O loiro pensava enquanto acariciava a foto da Hermione.

* * *

**Hogwarts – 09 anos atrás ****  
**_**Baile do Torneio TriBruxo **__  
__Hermione se assustou. Não conseguia entender. Havia um tom de tristeza na voz de Malfoy. E ele estava sério. Não debochado como sempre o fazia. Sério como prestes a fazer uma confissão.__  
__-Mas o que... Hermione tentou falar, mas foi impedida por Malfoy.__  
__-Eu te odeio por não ser uma sangue puro, eu te odeio por não ser de uma família nobre, te odeio por ser amiga do Potter. Porque você precisava dificultar as coisas pra mim? __  
__Hermione apenas encarava Malfoy. O rapaz prosseguiu.__  
__-Te odeio por não poder te ter e te odeio principalmente por te desejar.__  
__-Malfoy ..__  
__-Cale a boca, Granger, deixe-me falar. –Draco suspirou, parecia estar tomando coragem- você é... Você é tão linda - disse enquanto acariciava o rosto da menina- eu quero você para mim. – disse de forma autoritária._

_Hermione arregalou os olhos. _"O que é que está acontecendo?",_ pensou a Castanha. Hermione puxou a respiração e respondeu em um fio de voz:__  
__-Malfoy eu acho que você bebeu demais, não está falando coisa com coisa. Eu preciso ir, o Vitor deve estar me procurando.__  
__-Não finja ser uma coisa que você não é, Granger – disse Draco segurando Hermione pelo braço e se aproximando aos poucos da garota. - E uma coisa que você __**não é **__, e eu tenho total certeza disso, é ser burra._

_Draco estava a poucos centímetros de Hermione. A respiração da Castanha estava descontrolada. O hálito de Draco, uma mistura de menta com firewhisky a inebriava, a enlouquecia._

_Hermione fechou os olhos ante a aproximação do rapaz. Draco ao vê-la tão entregue, a segurou pela cintura e também fechou os olhos._

_-Hermionini, onde você está? – A voz grave de Krum soou pelos jardins assustando Hermione e Draco que se afastaram depressa. Hermione arregalou os olhos como se despertasse de um devaneio. _"Eu ia beijar Draco Malfoy",_ a Castanha pensou aterrorizada. _"Onde eu estava com a cabeça?" _. Sem pensar duas vezes foi em direção ao búlgaro. __  
__-ahh, oi Vitor! Está aí há muito tempo? Perguntou a garota tentando passar casualidade em sua voz.__  
__-Hermionini, que bom que eu encontrarr você. Aquela ruivo maluca arrastar você de perto de mim. Cadê ele? Era ele que conversava com você ali? Perguntou Vítor indo em direção ao local onde Hermione estava.__  
__-Não! – A voz de Hermione saiu um pouco mais alto do que ela queria – Não, eu não estava conversando com ninguém, apenas me lamentado pelo Ron ser tão estúpido às vezes. Vamos voltar para o salão? – perguntou já o puxando pelo braço.__  
__-Engraçado! Eu ouvir duas vozes diferentes.__  
__-Impressão sua Vitor. Agora vamos. _

* * *

_**Hogwarts – 09 anos atrás **__**  
**_**03 semanas após o baile do Torneio TriBruxo **_  
__Draco já estava irritado. Durante as três semanas que sucederam ao baile, não teve oportunidade de encontrar Hermione sozinha. Estava sempre acompanhada dos amigos, _"Não acredito que ela fez as pazes com o idiota do Weasley" _, pensou Draco descontente ao ver Hermione passar com Ron e Harry a tiracolo. Ou acompanhada por Vítor Krum. Tentou cercá-la na biblioteca, o local preferido da Castanha. Nem dessa forma obteve êxito: Hermione só ia à Biblioteca quando os amigos iam, ou seja, quase nunca. _

_Draco já estava quase enlouquecendo quando em uma tarde viu a castanha se despedir dos amigos no Campo de Quadribol. Seguiu-a e quando chegou em uma parte mais isolada do Castelo a puxou pelos braços, para trás de uma grande estátua.__  
__-Está fugindo de mim, Granger? – perguntou o loiro em voz baixa próximo à orelha de Hermione. Um grande calafrio passou pelo corpo da garota.__  
__-Ai que susto, Malfoy – respondeu Hermione colocando a mão sobre o peito. – O que quer comigo? Me solta – disse tentando desvencilhar das mãos do loiro.__  
__- Não respondeu à minha pergunta Granger. Está fugindo de mim?__  
__-Você é louco? – perguntou Hermione com raiva, conseguindo finalmente se desvencilhar das mãos do rapaz. Hermione massageou o pulso dolorido pela pressão- Porque eu fugiria de você?__  
__-Então porque não anda mais sozinha? Nem à biblioteca vai mais – disse Draco olhando para os lábios de Hermione que corou rapidamente ao perceber.__  
__-Você anda me seguindo Malfoy? Perguntou Hermione assustada – Sabe de uma coisa, vou embora. Essa conversa já está sem sentido demais. – E começou a andar, mas foi interrompida pelo loiro que a puxou novamente.__  
__- Não vai não – disse puxando a Castanha mais próximo de si – pelo menos não antes de eu terminar o que eu queria ter começado há três semanas._

_Dizendo isso acabou com a distância que os separava e a envolveu com um beijo avassalador. _"Estou ferrado" _pensou o loiro enquanto beijava a Castanha. _"Se por causa de um hipogrifo ela me bateu daquela vez, agora será capaz de me azarar. Mas quer saber? Não me importo" _. Mas para o espanto e prazer do loiro não foi isso que aconteceu. Hermione abriu mais sua boca como se convidasse o loiro a aprofundar o beijo. Draco não se fez de rogado. Com uma mão agarrou a cintura da Castanha, apertando-a. E com a outra acariciava seus cabelos._

_Não souberam precisar quanto tempo ficaram ali naquele beijo. Apenas pararam quando se deram conta que precisavam respirar. Ficaram durantes alguns segundos com as testas coladas.__  
__- Por que fez isso Malfoy? Perguntou Hermione ofegante.__  
__-Eu quero você Granger! Respondeu Draco – Eu quero você para mim!_

Lauryn Hill - Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You  
_  
__**You're just too good to be true**__**  
**__**can't take my eyes of you**__**  
**__**you'd be like heaven to touch**__**  
**__**I wanna hold you so much**__**  
**__**at long last love has arrived**__**  
**__**and I thank God I'm alive**__**  
**__**you're just too good to be true**__**  
**__**can't take my eyes off of you **_

Você é boa demais para ser verdade  
não consigo tirar meus olhos de você  
você é como o paraíso a se tocar  
eu quero te abraçar bem forte  
desde que o amor chegou  
eu agradeço a Deus por estar vivo  
você é boa demais para ser verdade  
não consigo tirar meus olhos de você 

_-Você é louco Malfoy! – Continuou a menina – Ou melhor, eu sou louca. Beijar você! – completou a menina, balançando a cabeça negativamente e sorrindo timidamente.__  
__-Sim, eu sou louco Granger – disse Draco beijando o pescoço da Castanha – E estou louco por você. Você não me sai da cabeça!__  
__-Malfoy, mas isto não faz sentido. Eu sou a Granger, a sangue ruim! Lembra?? Perguntou Hermione encarando o rapaz. Mas logo se arrependeu ao ver a forma como ele a olhava.__  
__-Todos os dias Granger! E mesmo assim não deixo de desejá-la._

_**Pardon the way that I stare**__**  
**__**there's nothing else to compare**__**  
**__**the sight of you leaves me weak**__**  
**__**there are no words left to speak**__**  
**__**but if you feel like I feel**__**  
**__**please let me know that it's real**__**  
**__**you're just too good to be true**__**  
**__**can't take my eyes off of you **__  
_

Perdoe o jeito com que te encaro  
mas não há nada que se compare  
um sinal seu e me estremeço  
não há palavras para descrever  
mas se você sente o mesmo que eu  
por favor, me deixe saber que é real  
você é boa demais para ser verdade  
não consigo tirar meus olhos de você

_Hermione ficou algum tempo processando tudo o que Malfoy lhe falara. Não podia acreditar. _"Deve ser alguma armação dele. Não é possível "_, pensou a Castanha.__  
__-O que quer de mim Malfoy?- Perguntou a Castanha séria.__  
__-Eu quero você. - Respondeu Draco de forma simples. – É impossível que ainda não tenha entendido. __  
__-E é isso que eu não entendo Malfoy! -Respondeu Hermione irritada – Que novidade é essa agora? __**Porque Diabos você resolveu me querer? **__disse entre os dentes – Isso é algum plano?? Você pensa que eu sou alguma idiota?__  
__Draco pegou a menina pelos braços com raiva e a encostou na parede.__  
__-E porque diabos __**eu não poderia te querer **__? –perguntou Draco com raiva – Por ser um Malfoy? E nós, Malfoys, não temos direito de desejar as pessoas que queremos? __Eu não só __**desejo**__ como __**preciso**__ de você, Granger!_

_**I need you baby, if it's quite alright**__**  
**__**I need you baby to warm the lonely nights**__**  
**__**I love you baby, trust in me when I say okay**__**  
**__**oh pretty baby, don't let me down, I pray**__**  
**__**oh pretty baby, now that I've found you, stay**__**  
**__**and let me love you, oh baby, let me love you, oh baby...**__  
_

Eu preciso de você, amor, e se está tudo certo  
eu preciso de você, amor, para me aquecer nas noites solitárias  
Eu amo você, amor, acredite quando eu falo, ok  
ó amorzinho, não me decepcione, eu peço  
ó amorzinho, agora que te encontrei, fique  
e deixe-me te amar, amor, deixe-me te amar

_E sem pensar duas vezes, Draco deu outro beijo avassalador em Hermione que foi prontamente correspondido. Novamente só pararam devido à necessidade de respirarem. Mais uma vez colaram as testas ofegantes.__  
__-Temos uma química legal. Fica comigo? Perguntou Draco__  
__-Você está louco? – riu Hermione – Eu e você juntos? – Hermione gargalhou – Não daria certo Malfoy!__  
__-Não a estou pedindo em casamento Granger. Só quero poder beijá-la mais vezes. O que acha?__  
__-Não acho certo Malfoy! Os meninos não iriam gostar e…__  
__Malfoy não esperou que Hermione completasse a frase e deu mais outro beijo em Hermione. Mais uma vez descolaram-se ofegantes.__  
__-Diga que não gostou desse beijo – perguntou Draco em desafio. – Já falei Granger, não estou lhe pedindo em casamento, muito menos em namoro. Os idiotas dos seus amiguinhos não precisam ficar sabendo.__  
__-Não é ofendendo meus amigos que você vai me convencer de alguma coisa Malfoy. – Disse Hermione ficando emburrada.__  
__-Que seja Granger! – disse Draco - ok, desisto está bem? – disse Draco levantando as mãos em sinal de rendição. - Não sei onde eu estava com a cabeça. Tchau Granger. Seus beijos são incríveis. __  
__Draco já saia de trás da Estátua quando ouviu a voz de Hermione.__  
__-Draco! – o garoto parou ao ouvir seu primeiro nome – Espere! Eu ...Eu aceito!__  
__Draco virou para encarar a Castanha. Ela torcia as mãos, sinal que ele aprendeu com o tempo que significava nervosismo. __  
__-Eu aceito me encontrar __**às escondidas **__com você! – Continuou a Castanha – Mas se você fizer alguma gracinha comigo, se tiver me usando de alguma forma, eu o azararei de forma tão intensa que você vai pedir para nunca ter me conhecido._

_**You're just too good to be true**__**  
**__**can't take my eyes off of you**__**  
**__**you'd be like heaven to touch**__**  
**__**I wanna hold you so much**__**  
**__**at long last love has arrived**__**  
**__**and I thank god I'm alive**__**  
**__**you're just too good to be true**__**  
**__**can't take my eyes off of you **__  
_  
Você é boa demais para ser verdade  
não consigo tirar meus olhos de você  
você é como o paraíso a se tocar  
eu quero te abraçar bem forte  
desde que o amor chegou  
eu agradeço a Deus por estar vivo  
você é boa demais para ser verdade  
não consigo tirar meus olhos de você 

_Draco nada respondeu, apenas se aproximou da Castanha e a envolveu em outro beijo arrebatador. _

* * *

Draco tinha um sorriso no rosto. Embora o loiro não tivesse mais a **sua **Hermione, essas lembranças o faziam feliz. _"Idiota, como ela pode achar que eu a usei para pegar segredos da Ordem?" _pensou Draco tristemente. _"Até o idiota do Lucius percebeu o quanto eu a amava! Tanto percebeu que me fez fazer aquele voto perpétuo ridículo. O voto que me fez perdê-la! Maldito seja Lucius! Que apodreça em Azkaban _.

Os olhos do loiro brilhavam. Não se sabe se por ódio de seu pai ou por segurar as lágrimas que teimavam em brincar em seus olhos. _"Hermi, Hermi. Porque não acreditou em mim? Poderíamos estar juntos nesse momento. Curtindo a __**nossa filha **__. Mas você tinha que estragar tudo não é?" _Em uma raiva súbita o loiro jogou o álbum na parede que se desfolhou.

Ia levantar para pegar o álbum quando ouviu toques tímidos na porta do quarto.  
-Papai? – disse a pequena Lizza um pouco assustada pelo barulho que ouvira – a mamãe vai almoçar aqui! – disse a pequena procurando pelo quarto o motivo do barulho, mas Draco já havia feito um feitiço pelas costas e não verbal reparando o álbum. – Você almoça com a gente? – disse Lizza com a cara pidona.  
-A sua mãe quer que eu almoce com vocês? Perguntou Draco abaixando e abraçando a filha!  
-Sim- mentiu a menina. – Ela falou que adoraria que você almoçasse com a gente, mas pediu para eu não te falar.  
-Então vai descendo que o papai já vai.- Draco deu um beijo na filha.

Draco organizou o quarto de sua filha, guardou o álbum. E foi para seu quarto tomar um banho e se arrumar. A novidade de que **sua Hermione **gostaria de sua presença no almoço o animou. _"Será que Merlin ouviu minhas preces? "_ pensou Draco se dirigindo feliz para o seu quarto.

* * *

**n/a **: Ei xuxus do meu s2, desculpa pela demora nesse cap. viu? Eu engrenei lá em Revendo Conceitos, que aliás convido-os a ler, e demorei um pouco aqui. Esse capítulo foi um pouco difícil também...É sempre um desafio escrever a aproximação desses dois, mas eis o resultado. Espero que tenham gostado e que comentem bastante viu?? No próximo capítulo vamos ver um pouquinho mais do namoro desses dois...Beijos a tods e até a próxima atualização.


	5. Lembranças II

**Lembranças II **

_-Papai? – disse a pequena Lizza um pouco assustada pelo barulho que ouvira – a mamãe vai almoçar aqui! – disse a pequena procurando pelo quarto o motivo do barulho, mas Draco já havia feito um feitiço pelas costas e não verbal reparando o álbum. – Você almoça com a gente? – disse Lizza com a cara pidona.__  
__-A sua mãe quer que eu almoce com vocês? - Perguntou Draco abaixando e abraçando a filha.__  
__-Sim- mentiu a menina. – Ela falou que adoraria que você almoçasse com a gente, mas pediu para eu não te falar.__  
__-Então vai descendo que o papai já vai. - Draco deu um beijo na filha. _

_Draco organizou o quarto de sua filha, guardou o álbum, foi para seu quarto tomar um banho e se arrumar. A novidade de que __**sua Hermione **__gostaria de sua presença no almoço o animou. _"Será que Merlin finalmente ouviu minhas preces?" pensou o loiro animado.

Tirou a roupa e foi para baixo do chuveiro. Mesmo sem querer seu cérebro buscou por lembranças ao lado de **sua **Hermione.

* * *

**Hogwarts – 09 anos atrás ****  
**_**03 semanas após o baile do Torneio TriBruxo **_

_-Não sei o que o Krum viu nessa garota- falou Greengrass apontando alguém com queixo.__  
__-Ahhh ela deve estar __**dando**__ para ele, só pode. O que ele iria querer com uma sangue ruim? - Completou Parkinson desdenhosa._

_Draco levantou a sobrancelha e olhou na direção em que as meninas falavam. Avistou Hermione. __**Sua **__Hermione. Conversando animadamente com Vitor Krum. __  
__-Desde quando vocês duas são tão despeitadas? – perguntou Draco com desdém.__  
__-Ahhh Draquinho – disse Parkinson se agarrando ao pescoço de Draco – vai me dizer que você não acha o mesmo que eu? O que mais interessaria o Krum na sangue ruim? _

_Draco ficou pensativo. Na verdade conteve toda a sua raiva de ir até lá e azarar o Krum. Puxou o ar.__  
__-É, não sei o que mais o interessaria._

_

* * *

_

_Hermione estava na biblioteca buscando soluções para a próxima prova que Harry enfrentaria. Sentia-se incomodada, com uma leve sensação de que estava sendo vigiada. Discretamente virou sua cabeça para o lado esquerdo e encontrou dois olhos azuis acinzentados sobre si. Com um movimento de olhos ele lhe indicou uma parte da biblioteca reservada aos livros de História da Magia, que __**sempre**__ estava vazia. _

_Hermione ao chegar, se perdeu – como sempre – na imensidão de livros ali existentes. Soltou um gemido de pavor quando sentiu um corpo colar ao seu e um hálito quente em seu pescoço. __  
__-Eu te assustei Granger? – perguntou Draco com uma voz arrastada e sedutora. Hermione sentiu uma onda de arrepios perpassarem por todo seu corpo e fechou os olhos. Fato que não passou despercebido por Draco Malfoy. -Hum – disse Draco enquanto beijava o pescoço da Castanha. Hermione soltou um longo suspiro – Vejo que lhe provoco algumas... sensações.__  
__-É – disse Hermione em um sorriso tímido, virando-se, ficando, desta forma, de frente para Draco. – Quer falar alguma coisa comigo? __  
__-Quero – Disse Draco olhando para os lábios da Castanha.__  
__-O quê? - Perguntou Hermione curiosa.__  
__-Isso._

_E sem maiores delongas, Draco capturou os lábios de Hermione. Com uma de suas mãos puxou possessivamente a Castanha pela cintura. Colando seu corpo no dela. E com a outra acariciava seus cabelos, se perdendo naquele mar castanho. Hermione por sua vez não se fez de rogada. Uma de suas mãos brincava com os cabelos da nuca do rapaz, enquanto a outra dançava por suas costas._

_Não conseguiram precisar por quanto tempo ficaram nesse beijo. Apenas se separaram quando não havia mais possibilidade __**nenhuma **__de respirarem. Separaram-se extremamente ofegantes.__  
__-Você. é. louco. – disse Hermione sorridente – Me. . forma. aqui. em. plena. biblioteca. __  
__-E. você. é. deliciosa. sabia? - Disse Draco olhando-a maliciosamente e tornando a beijá-la lascivamente. _

_Hermione sorriu ao receber "tal elogio" e correspondeu o beijo que o loiro lhe dava.__  
__-Malfoy, estamos em uma biblioteca. Não pode me beijar assim. – Disse Hermione olhando entre as estantes. Viu quando Krum entrou. – Ahhh, o Vitor chegou. Preciso ir, Malfoy – disse dando um selinho na boca do rapaz – Tchau.__  
__-Ei, espere – disse Draco segurando o braço da Castanha e olhando em seus olhos – Não quero você conversando com Vitor Krum.__  
__-Como é que é? – perguntou Hermione cruzando os braços. – Não entendi bem.__  
__-Detesto quando você __**se faz **__de burra, sabia?- disse Draco revirando os olhos. – Eu não quero que você fique por aí andando e conversando com o Krum!__  
__-E eu posso saber o porquê de mais essa novidade? – Hermione perguntou ironicamente – Que eu saiba você não tem nada a ver com a minha vida. __  
__-As pessoas estão falando mal de você! Você não percebe?__  
__-Não, não percebo. Não tem motivo para as __**pessoas **__falarem de mim, Malfoy. __  
__-Tem sim. Eu ouvi comentários por aí de que estaria transando com Vitor Krum.__  
__Hermione corou violentamente e desviou o olhar com raiva.__  
__-E seu estiver?- perguntou voltando a olhar nos olhos de Draco. Seu olhar mostrava ira e ressentimento – O que __**você **__tem a ver com isso?__  
__-Nada – respondeu o loiro derrotado – Mas sou mimado e __**nunca **__divido minhas __**coisas **__com ninguém._

_Hermione ficou mais enfurecida ainda com as palavras de Draco. A castanha se tremia de raiva. Como Draco Malfoy ousava se referir a ela como uma coisa? Não acreditava no que estava ouvindo. Na verdade, uma parte do seu ser gritava-lhe acusando-lhe que ela sabia que seria assim ao aceitar a proposta do loiro. Mas quando respondeu foi com sarcasmo:__  
__-Jura Malfoy? Bem...Para __**tudo **__, __**sempre **__há uma primeira vez! Dá licença! Deixe-me passar! - Disse Hermione em desdém. _

_Draco ao perceber que não tinha argumentos contra Hermione, apenas suspirou abrindo espaço para que a Castanha passasse. Com ódio contido observou __**sua **__Hermione cumprimentar sorridentemente Vitor Krum. Em passos largos saiu do corredor onde estava em direção à saída da Biblioteca. Ao passar por Hermione a fuzilou com o olhar e disse venenoso à Krum:__  
__-Cuidado para não se contaminar com o sangue sujo da Granger, Krum!_

_Hermione segurou o braço de Krum que fez menção de se levantar ao ouvir o xingamento e disse olhando séria para o loiro.__  
__-Deixe-o Krum, sinceramente não vale a pena se indispor com ele. É apenas um menino mimado que não sabe se comportar._

_Draco lançou um olhar mortal à Hermione e saiu da biblioteca enfurecido. _

_

* * *

  
_

Draco sorriu ao lembrar-se do episódio. Embora tivesse se passado mais de 09 anos, ainda se lembrava nitidamente do ódio que sentiu à época. Sua ira era tanta que sentia vontade de quebrar toda a biblioteca. Na época, ele não percebido o que estava acontecendo: estava **apaixonado **por Hermione Granger. E o que havia sentido era nada mais, nada menos, do que **ciúmes **.

* * *

**Hogwarts – 09 anos atrás ****  
**_**Prova do Lago do Torneio Tribruxo **_

_Draco estava inconformado. Há horas procurava por Hermione e não a encontrava em lugar algum. Ouviu Harry perguntar a Neville se o rapaz havia visto Rony ou Hermione. Não demorou a ligar os fatos. _"É uma vagabunda mesmo" _pensou com raiva _"Não basta transar com o Krum, ainda some com o pobretão. Não sei onde eu estava com a cabeça ao propor alguma coisa àquela sangue ruim". 

_Sairia para procurá-la e dizer poucas e boas para ela, quando se deu o início da prova. Resolveu ficar e ver. _"Quem sabe o Potter não se ferra nessa?" _pensou desdenhoso. Resolveu esperar. _

_Após uma hora viu Cedrico Diggory saindo da água com a Cho. Sentiu um grande aperto do coração ao ver Hermione semi - acordada sendo carregada por Krum para fora d'água. Seu ímpeto era ir de encontro a Castanha a abraçá-la, pedir desculpas por seus pensamentos toscos e aquecê-la em seus braços. _

_Foi se esgueirando pelos presentes na intenção de ser visto por Hermione sem dar muito na vista. Viu de longe que Krum, Rony e Harry rodeavam a __**sua **__Hermione. Sua vontade era ir até Hermione e beijá-la na frente dos três e mostrá-los que ela era a __**sua **__Hermione. __**Apenas **__sua e de mais ninguém. Convocou por meio de um accio um pergaminho e uma pena. Escreveu um rápido bilhete para a Castanha, pedindo para encontrá-lo na torre leste. Na volta para o Castelo, após a prova, passou próximo à Castanha, esbarrando nela e deixando um bilhete em suas mãos sem que ninguém percebesse. __  
_

* * *

_Hermione estava em seu quarto, já aquecida e sem as roupas molhadas. Já se haviam passado mais de 10 minutos do horário que Malfoy havia marcado. Entretanto, Hermione tinha sérias dúvidas se deveria ir ao encontro com o loiro. _

_A Castanha estava preocupada. Seu último encontro com Draco fora dramático demais. E, talvez, a relação entre ela e Malfoy estivesse trilhando por caminhos não esperados por ela. Reuniu toda sua coragem grifinória e dirigiu-se à torre Leste. Terminaria o que nem havia começado.__  
_

_

* * *

  
_

_Draco já estava impaciente, havia-se passado mais de 20 minutos do horário que havia marcado com a Castanha. E ela __**nunca **__se atrasava. Andava de um lado para o outro quando a porta que dava acesso à Torre Leste se abriu.__  
__- Você demorou – disse o loiro capturando os lábios da Castanha.__  
__- 'Peraí', Malfoy- disse Hermione, empurrando gentilmente o loiro. - Acho que precisamos conversar.__  
__-Conversar? – disse o loiro, enquanto beijava com voracidade o pescoço da Castanha. Hermione soltou um gemido.__  
__-É, Malfoy... - disse Hermione em um gemido – Acho que não deveríamos mais nos encontrar._

_Como se houvessem jogado-lhe um balde de água fria, Draco parou, e de boca aberta, olhou para Hermione.__  
__-O que quer dizer com isso?_

_-Malfoy – disse Hermione em voz baixa – Acho que fomos mais longe do que deveríamos. E sua reação aquele dia na biblioteca surpreendeu-me. Acho que não é certo ficarmos juntos. Vim aqui apenas para dizer adeus. – Tudo foi dito muito rápido e então Hermione virou indo em direção à porta._

_-Você não pode fazer isso comigo, __**Hermione **__. Fique, por favor. _

_**If you take your love away from me**__**  
**__**I'll go crazy**__**  
**__**I'll go insane **_

Se você levar seu amor para longe de mim  
Eu vou ficar louco  
Eu vou ficar maluco 

_Hermione estancou ao ouvir seu primeiro nome. Dito por um Malfoy._

_**You've got your problems baby and I've got mine**__**  
**__**Lets just end it all by putting it together, yeah**__**  
**__**When you say you love me It don't mean a thing**__**  
**__**If you cared You'd be there Like you used to be, yeah **_

Você tem seus problemas baby e eu tenho os meus

Vamos acabar com eles todos juntando-os, yeah  
Quando você diz que me ama não quer dizer nada  
Se você se importasse você estaria aqui como sempre esteve  
yeah 

_-Você não pode fazer isso comigo – repetiu Draco__  
__-É. Hum. – Hermione parecia ter perdido as palavras. – Desculpe, Malfoy. Mas acho que não dá.__  
__-Porque não? – perguntou Draco aproximando-se da Castanha.__  
__-Está ficando estranho, Malfoy. Você __**até **__me chamou pelo primeiro nome. - disse Hermione recuando um passo.__  
__-E qual o problema? - ele perguntou olhando nos olhos de Hermione.__  
__A Castanha corou violentamente e desviou o olhar._

_**I'm searching for the words to make you realize**__**  
**__**That I really, really want you to stay, Oh yeah**__**  
**__**Tears of frustration I hold inside**__**  
**__**But if you walk away you'll make this grown man cry **_

Estou procurando pelas palavras para te fazer perceber  
Que eu realmente, realmente quero que você fique, Oh yeah  
Lágrimas de frustração eu seguro aqui dentro  
Mas se você for embora vou fazer esse homem crescido chorar 

_-Qual o problema? – perguntou Hermione nervosa – Qual o problema, Malfoy? Deveriam ser apenas beijos, lembra-se? __  
__- Eu não vejo problema algum em chamá-la de Hermione. Aliás, eu preferia chamá-la de Hermi. – O loiro disse colocando uma mecha do cabelo da Castanha atrás da orelha. - Aqueles idiotas também lhe chamam de Hermione. Não quero me parecer com eles. __  
__Hermione abriu a boca com espanto e olhou para Draco. Tinha sérias suspeitas de que o rapaz enlouquecera. Ou estava pregando-lhe uma grande peça.__  
__-Fique- disse Draco alisando o rosto de Hermione_

_**Don't leave**__**  
**__**Don't leave me girl**__**  
**__**Please stay with me tonight**__**  
**__**Don't leave me girl**__**  
**__**Please stay with me to **_

Não me deixe  
Não me deixe menina  
Por favor fique comigo esta noite  
Não me deixe menina  
Por favor fique comigo

_Hermione fechou os olhos. Tinha a sensação de que seu coração pularia de sua boca.__  
__-Fique– Draco beijou-lhe os lábios carinhosamente. Arrepios diversos passaram pelo corpo da Castanha e ela sentiu suas pernas bambearem.__  
__Balançou a cabeça negativamente. Não tinha coragem de abrir os olhos. Uma onda de sentimentos passava em sua mente e em seu coração... Surpresa, desejo, raiva. E foi esse que escolheu quando abriu os olhos e resolveu falar.__  
__-Olha aqui, Malfoy. – disse Hermione com raiva – Eu não tenho a mínima idéia de onde você quer chegar. E o que quer fazer. Mas não vou permitir que me faça de idiota. Ouviu bem?__  
__Draco apenas olhava para a Castanha. Deixou que ela prosseguisse.__  
__-Primeiro aquela ceninha lá na biblioteca. Agora essa palhaçada toda aqui. Eu sei que foi um grande erro ter aceitado qualquer coisa, seja lá o que for, com você. Por isso, eu vou embora daqui e espero que você nunca mais me procure. Entendeu? __  
__Hermione tremia. Não conseguia precisar o que se passava pelo seu corpo. E por esse motivo não gostava do que estava acontecendo. Era um grande perigo, ela sentia isso, deixar-se levar por emoções desconhecidas. Logo para ela, a grande sabe-tudo._

_**Forget my pride girl I'm begging you You're my heart**__**  
**__**You're my soul you got so much control**__**  
**__**My love runs deeper than the ocean it seems**__**  
**__**But if you sail away you take the center piece of me**_

Esqueça o meu orgulho menina estou te implorando  
Você é meu coração  
Você é minha alma, você tem tanto controle  
Meu amor corre mais fundo que o oceano parece ser  
Mas se você navegar você pega a paz do centro de mim

_-Porque você precisa dificultar as coisas?- Disse Draco suspirando.__  
__-O quê? - Hermione perguntou – Você enlouqueceu? Eu dificultando?- Hermione soltou uma gargalhada debochada.__  
__-Você não consegue perceber que estou engolindo todo o meu orgulho te implorando para ficar comigo?__  
__Mais uma vez Hermione ficou sem palavras. Abriu e fechou a boca diversas vezes. Draco aproveitou o momento de hesitação da Castanha e a abraçou._

_**Stay (come on and stay with me)**__**  
**__**Stay (don't leave)**__**  
**__**Stay (oh, yeah, yeah)**__**  
**__**Stay right here with me forever (I love you)**___

___**Stay (yes I do)**__**  
**__**Stay (I need you)**__**  
**__**Stay (don't leave with out you)**__**  
**__**Stay right here with me forever **_

Fique (venha e fique comigo)  
Fique (não vá)  
Fique (oh, yeah, yeah)  
Fique bem aqui comigo para sempre (eu te amo)

Fique (sim eu amo)  
Fique (eu preciso de você)  
Fique (não vivo sem você)  
Fique bem aqui comigo para sempre 

_Foi aproximando lentamente seus lábios dos de Hermione. Com carinho, uma de suas mãos envolveu a cintura da Castanha. Com a outra levantou delicadamente o rosto da menina. __  
__-Eu preciso de você, Hermi. – disse enquanto depositava um selinho nos lábios da Castanha - Eu também estou confuso. Pode acreditar nisso. Não sei o que está acontecendo. Nunca vivi algo tão... intenso.__  
__Hermione baixou os olhos com vergonha ou talvez medo de que seus olhos denunciassem as batidas de seu coração.__  
__-Realmente está estranho. Mas você não pode ir embora. Eu te desejo muito. - Draco disse e agarrou a Castanha em um beijo avassalador. __  
__Delicadamente empurrou Hermione, encostando a Castanha à parede da torre Leste. Sua mão apertava com lascívia a cintura da Castanha, enquanto seus lábios percorriam a extensão de seu pescoço. Hermione falava palavras desconexas e agarrava a nuca de Draco com vontade. __  
__As mãos que antes estavam na cintura, começaram a percorrer todo o corpo da Castanha. __  
__-O que você fez comigo, garota? – perguntou Draco em um suspiro – Não consigo parar de pensar em você e em seus beijos.__  
__Hermione sorriu. _

_**If you take your love away from me**__**  
**__**I'll go crazy, crazy, crazy insane**__**  
**__**If you take your love away from me**__**  
**__**I'll go crazy, I'll go insane**__**  
**__**If you take your love away from me**__**  
**__**I'll go crazy, I'll go insane **_

Se você tirar seu amor de mim  
Eu vou ficar louco, louco, louco, maluco  
Se você tirar seu amor de mim  
Eu vou ficar louco, vou ficar maluco  
Se você tirar seu amor de mim  
Eu vou ficar louco, vou ficar maluco

* * *

Draco sorriu embaixo do chuveiro. Lembrava-se com nitidez daquele dia. Afinal de contas, foi a primeira vez que ficou apavorado diante da perspectiva de perder **sua **Hermione. Deu uma risada debochada. Aquela seria a primeira de várias vezes que teve esse temor. Voltou a lembrar da cena dos beijos e sentiu que estava extremamente excitado. Seu pênis latejava à simples lembrança de beijos mais profundos de **sua **Hermi.  
Aproveitou que sua mão estava ensaboada e foi lentamente deslizando pelo seu pênis. No início bem calmo. Como uma massagem. _Para frente e para trás _. À medida que seu prazer foi ficando mais urgente, foi intensificando a massagem. Agora sua mão já deslizava com vontade, apertando a cabeça de seu pênis em movimentos rápidos de vai e vem. Fechou os olhos. A imagem de Hermione veio em sua mente. Ela sorria-lhe e suspirava pelos beijos em seu pescoço.

Uma das mãos de Draco apoiou na parede molhada do banheiro, enquanto a outra massageava o escroto e toda a extensão de seu pênis. Com a mão fechada, subia e descia. Não conseguiu mais prender o gemido. E a imagem de Hermione sorria-lhe ainda mais.

* * *

_Ao ver Hermione sorrir, o rapaz loiro aumentou a pressão que seu corpo fazia na Castanha. Suas mãos lentamente começaram a deslizar primeiro pela barriga da Castanha. Foram até os seios. Hermione soltou um gemido. Draco sorriu de lado e mordeu o lóbulo da orelha da Castanha. Hermione soltou um suspiro, junto com um gemido mais alto. _

_

* * *

  
_

Draco gemia baixinho no banheiro. Mordia os próprios lábios em uma tentativa de não se denunciar. Mas as lembranças que vinham não ajudavam. Os movimentos de vai e vem se intensificaram. Logo o êxtase viria...

* * *

_O pênis de Draco já latejava e ele tentava não encostá-lo na Castanha para que ela não percebesse o estado em que ele estava. Mas ao ouvir o suspiro seguido de gemidos não agüentou. Seu pênis pressionou a Castanha fazendo-lhe abrir os olhos e o olhar assustada. _

_

* * *

  
_

Draco sorriu com essa lembrança. Ao mesmo tempo em que soltou um gemido rouco. Havia gozado. Sentiu suas pernas bambearem. Era sempre assim. Sempre que pensava em **sua **Hermione. Com um sorriso no rosto, voltou a tomar seu banho.

* * *

_Hermione se assustou ao sentir o pênis duro de Draco sobre si. Percebeu que o rapaz a olhava profundamente.__  
__-É. ã. Malfoy. – a Castanha estava da cor dos cabelos dos Weasley' s- Acho que agora eu preciso ir de verdade. __  
__-Não!- disse Draco dando um selinho na Castanha. __  
__-Eu preciso ir! – Disse a Castanha retribuindo o selinho – É sério, Malfoy. Daqui a pouco os meninos começam a me procurar. A gente se encontra por aí, ok?__  
__- Então vamos continuar nos encontrando? – Perguntou Draco em um sorriso.__  
__-Ahh droga- disse Hermione enquanto balançava a cabeça negativamente – eu devo estar realmente ficando louca, mas eu também penso o tempo inteiro em seus beijos. _

_Ao ouvir essa afirmação vinda da boca de Hermione, Draco a agarrou e lhe beijou com ternura. __  
__-Hum está bem, Malfoy. Solte-me eu preciso ir – disse a Castanha sorrindo. Mas Draco continuou a abraçando – Hum Malfoy? Dá para me soltar?__  
__-Não, só quando você me chamar da maneira adequada!__  
__-Como? - Perguntou Hermione. A Castanha sempre ficava assustada toda vez que Draco se comportava como se fossem íntimos. – E qual seria a maneira adequada de lhe chamar?__  
__-Oras- disse Draco dando um selinho – Eu te chamo de Hermi. Logo...__  
__-Ok – Hermione respirou fundo – Draco. Você pode me soltar?_

_Draco sorriu e afrouxou o abraço. Hermione saiu de seus braços e foi para perto da porta.__  
__-Tchau, Draco. A gente se encontra por aí.__  
__-Tchau, Hermi._

_Hermione correu de volta para o seu salão comunal. Sua cabeça estava cheia. Mas não pensaria nisso agora. _

_Draco permaneceu durante um tempo na torre. Sentado no chão. Pensando nos rumos que sua vida vinha tomando. E em seu relacionamento com sua antiga inimiga. _

_

* * *

  
_

Draco finalizou seu banho, vestiu-se e perfumou-se. A lembrança de quando se descobriu apaixonado por Hermione Granger avivou em seu peito a chama de seu amor pela Castanha. Desceu resoluto para o almoço. Imploraria para que ela ficasse com ele e Lizza. Imploraria para que pudessem ser uma família.

* * *

**N.B. **: Qual não foi a minha alegria quando fui convidada para começar a betar a fic a partir desse capítulo??? Primeiro pq é da Maris, amiga do coração. Segundo, pq é da Maris, autora que eu adoro. Terceiro, e não menos importante, lerei tudo ANTES!!!! Ahhhhh que alegria!!! Que capítulo maravilhoso! O Draco foi um fofo e a música, perfeita! COMENTEM!!! Beijos, Artemis G.

**N/A **: E aí genteeeeeeee!!! Como podem ver a fic está com beta nova: Artemis Granger. A partir desse capítulo. Estou muito feliz que ela possa me ajudar com essa gracinha aqui... Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Espero muitos...comentários...O próximo vai demorar, muito provável que só depois do dia 20/12. Estou participando de um amigo entre ficwriters. Vou me dedicar agora à fic do amigo secreto e Revendo Conceitos que está atingindo o clímax. Enquanto esperam essa aqui, os que não conhecem passem em Revendo Conceitos. È minha primeira fic e meu grande xodó.


End file.
